The present invention relates to computers and peripheral equipment for computers. More specifically, it relates to a method for associating multiple functionalities with mouse buttons.
The toolbar that is used in many familiar software applications is really a directory of tools that are used to perform specific operations for those applications. In order to use, or apply the tool, the user must select the tool from the tool bar and then apply it using the left mouse button. Basically, the tools fall into two general categories, “state” tools and “action” tools. State tools retain their state once they are selected. For example, the “line” tool in the drawing toolbox remains selected for repeat use. Action tools perform one operation and do not retain their state. An example of a typical action tool is the flip and rotate tool that is available in most drawing software toolbars.